Glad You Came
by Addictedonglee
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal costume party but one night, all it takes is a one night, To change your life for forever.
1. My hero

**So i'm back... i decided to start a new fic since im kinda out of ideas with my first one. I hope you guys like this. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

It was a dark fall night when a crying Rachel made her way back home from her first ever high school party. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked to party but her bestfriend Kurt's brother was hosting it and Kurt had convinced her to come. _"after all it's a costume party, you get to be who ever you want for one night" _he had said.

* * *

12 hours earlier...

"Rach, you've never been to a party! You have to come! Do you wanna graduate from high school without having even one drunk story to tell to your friends in college?" Kurt just wouldn't give up...

"Fine.. i'll come" Rachel shook her head to herself.. She wasn't the one to go to parties, she would much rather stay home and watch funny girl.

"You will?! Omg i'm so excited! Your first ever high school party! I already have the perfect outfit for you to wear"

She could hear how excited Kurt was so she just nodded her head and told Kurt he could bring the outfit to her after her parents left to Italy for a relaxing weekend leaving the house to her for two days.

* * *

6 hours earlier..

"Kurt! i can't wear this!" Rachel looked at herself in the mirror in horror. She was wearing a pair of black high heeled boots with a so tiny skirt she could feel how even the tiniest bend would reveal at least half of her butt cheek to everyone behind her. With the skirt she was wearing a barely there tank top which somehow managed to cover her boobs.

"We have to be at the party in two hours Rachel, you can't change anymore. And you look fabulous" Kurt said in a convincing tone.

"I look like a hooker!" Rachel whined.

"You do not! It's a bit risky yes, but that's how all the girls are gonna dress. And if i had abs like you i would wear a crop top everyday. Look at yourself Rach, you look smoking", Rachel looked at herself again and repeated Kurt's words in her head _smoking... i look smoking_.

"Fine. I will wear this but i demand to do my own make up and hair".

* * *

4 hours earlier...

Rachel and Kurt made their way to Rachel's car in their costumes ready to head off to the party at Kurt's place. Rachel had curled her hair and her eyes where covered in eyeliner and black eyeshadow. Kurt was right she did look sexy she had to give him that and it was just for one night so maybe.. just maybe she could actually try to enjoy this new sexy Rachel.

The car drive from Rachel's home to Kurt's only took them five minutes and when they parked in the driveway they could see how many people had showed up. Rachel was surprised, she knew Finn was very popular and probably had a lot of friends but this was more than just a lot of friends, there must've been like 100 other kids besides them.

She and Kurt slowly walked inside the house trying not to bother the ones who had already heated things off with someone and were passionately kissing in the yard.

Once inside Rachel could feel a bunch of eyes on her, looking at her body like it was a piece of meat. She knew she should be bothered by it but truth to be said she felt much more confident now than when she had left her apartment.

Rachel was cut off her thoughts when a hot football player grabbed her arm pulling her to the counter with all the drinks "Hey sexy, want to have a drink?".

"Uhmm.. Yeah Sure", She finally managed to get out of her mouth. She was somewhat shocked. Guys didn't wanna have drinks with her. Especially not footballers. They just liked to throw them at her.

* * *

3 hours earlier...

Rachel was now sitting on the sofa with the guy who had offered her a drink, Puck. She was sipping her third drink but Puck was far ahead of her and it showed. He kept his hand on her knee and every now and then tried to slip his hand under her skirt but she removed it everytime.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" He finally asked and she just nodded her head. She hadn't seen Kurt since they got in there and she could feel the three drinks she had had affecting her.

Puck took her hand and led her upstairs to a room that looked like it belonged to Finn since she had been in Kurt's room and this definitely wasn't it so it must have be Finn's.

In the room Rachel sat on the edge of the twin bed in there and Puck followed her closing the lights. She was about to cross her legs when Puck pushed her on to the bed and crawled on top of her, starting to plant kisses on her neck. It took a moment for her to register what was happening but when she felt Puck's lips making their way to her lips she automatically started pushing him off.

"No please stop. I-i don't wanna do this please" Rachel could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she tried to push Puck away from her but he was way stronger and bigger than she was.

"Shh it's alright, i know you want this" Puck whispered to her ear before he kissed her hard on the lips.

She tried to fight it but he was too strong, even his lips were stronger than her. She felt his lips leave hers and felt them make their way down her throat to the valley between her breast that the barely there crop top so nicely revealed.

"No, please stop Puck!" She was screaming now but it was helpless, she couldn't do anything. Puck tore her top from her body and she was just about to give up when someone opened the door and came in.

It was Finn, Kurt's older brother. He was holding some blondes hand and they were giggling but when he saw her and Puck he was starting to turn away when he heard Rachel repeatly tell Puck to stop.

He quickly realized what was happening and came to Rachel's rescue. He pulled Puck away from her revealing her shirtless upper body.

"Dude what the fuck?!" Finn shouted at Puck and when Puck caught up with what was happening he just said "nothing anymore buzzkill", and left the room taking the blond girl who's hand Finn was holding earlier with him.

"I'm so sorry, Are you okay?" Rachel rose to a sitting position covering herself with her hands and slowly nodded her head "ye.. yeah i am now.. thank you.." She lifted her gaze up and saw the worried look on Finn's face. She had met him before, after all they went to the same school and his brother was her bestfriend but she had never noticed how cute he was. She wasn't sure if it was her or just the alcohol speaking though.

Finn's eyes went from her face to her boobs and he quickly turned away "I-i.. do you need a shirt? i can borrow you one of mine. It's most likely too big for you but at least it's something..".

"Yeah.. a shirt would be nice", she could feel her face redden when he gave her one of his jerseys. She quickly put it on and it turned out it was so big it managed to cover her skirt so she looked like she was only wearing it. She informed Finn she was done so he could turn.

"Thanks for the shirt.. and you know.. saving me just now", she looked at him with her big brown amber eyes giving him a small smile.

He answered her smile but still looked somewhat worried, "I'm really sorry about Puck, he doesn't usually do stuff like this.. I will talk to him tomorrow when his sober. Are you sure you're okay?" He stepped closer to her and his hand reached to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment when she realized her make up was now probably all over her face, she opened her eyes in shock "Can i use the bathroom?".

"Yeah, it's that door right there" He pointed at the door next to the door that lead to the hallway and she quickly got up and went to clean herself up.

When she was done she came out and was surprised to see Finn still sitting on his bed waiting for her. He gave her a small smile which she replied.

She had tried to wash her mouth with cold water but could still taste Puck's lips on hers. She didn't know what she was doing when her legs just started moving towards Finn and right in front of him so she was now standing between his legs. He looked surprised but didn't do anything to stop her when she lowered her lips to his and gently kissed him.

It was probably the alcohol in her system that was making her act like this but kissing Finn felt good. Really good. He responded to her kiss pulling her on his lap and deepening the kiss.

Soon they where both laying on his bed Finn on top of Rachel pulling off the shirt he had just given her off her body and attacking her neck with his lips. Rachel felt her panties getting wet and she couldn't help but rub herself against Finn.

Finn was in his boxers and she was only wearing the mini skirt anymore when Finn just stopped and stared at her, "You're so beautiful Rach"

"You're very beautiful too Finn", Finn just chuckled and she must've been far more drunk than she thought she was because sober Rachel would never let this happen. Rachel pulled Finn's face to hers and kissed him passionately and deeply.

Finn bend over to grab something from his nightstand and when Rachel realized what, she took it from him and tore it open with her teeth. She rolled them over so she was on top and pulled Finn's boxers down. She froze. Finn was already hard and he was bigger than she had expected. How was that thing gonna fit in her? There was no way. Finn sensed her hesitation so he took her hands and helped her put the condom on his growing erection.

They were both drunk and desperate for each other so Finn rolled them over so he was on top now and quickly looked at Rachel for approval before slipping inside of her. She knew she should have said no but her head just nodded and she was too drunk and turned on to care.

When Finn slowly entered her, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She felt the tears making their way to her eyes so she pulled Finn's face to hers and kissed him hard on the lips as if it would take the pain away.

The pain took over her body and she was about to shove Finn off of her when she felt a wave of pleasure go through her body. Finn quickened his speed and with every thrust the pain kept getting smaller and the pleasure was taking over her body.

"Ohhh Rach, you're so fucking tight" Finn moaned to her ear as he thrust in and out of her.

She could feel her walls tighten around Finn and she arched her back when she felt the pleasure take over her body moaning Finn's name all over again.

After the wave of pleasure left her body finn still kept pumping in to her, finally finding his own release. When they both had rode their orgasms they collapsed on the bed Finn still inside of her.

Rachel tried to catch her breath when the reality finally hit her or maybe the alcohol was wearing off.. anyway she realized she had just lost her virginity to her best friend's brother, In his Party, Right after his best friend had tried to rape her and to top that off she was drunk.

She pushed Finn from on top of her who had just passed out and climbed off the bed. She searched for her clothes, only finding her heels and the shirt Finn had given her, she put them on and left his room.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	2. The aftermath

**This is a really quick update because i'm somewhat excited about writing this fic so i wanna update it all the time.. But as i'm now on summer break from school, i'm traveling a lot so my updates won't be that fast but i will try to update at least once in a week. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up in her own bed still in her clothes from last night and feeling sore. She got up from her bed putting on her slippers and went to the bathroom. Her head hurt like hell and for some reason she felt really sore down there. She was about to take a pain killer for her head when the happenings of last night came pouring in to her head.

_She had had sex. She had had sex. omg. _Now she was starting to freak out. _She had had sex with Kurt's brother Finn, who just happened to be one of the most popular guys in their school and one of the cutest. But that wasn't the point.. She had lost her virginity, The one thing she could never get back. _

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and felt disgust run over her body, She should have never gone to that party. Now she had to go to school and face Finn and Kurt.

After she had finished getting ready and somehow managed to walk normally while being sore she grabbed her keys and headed to school.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in her Math class ignoring their teacher and staring at the guy sitting in front of her. The one and only Finn Hudson, the guy who had taken her virginity. The guy who had just politely smiled at her in the hallway when she walked past her as if last night had never happened.

She quickly glanced around her to see if anyone was looking at her before going back to staring at Finn. He was really tall, she could see the muscles on his back through his shirt, he looked so damn good.. Why did he have to be so cute?

When the bell finally rang Finn got up and hurried out of the class, not even bothering to look at Rachel. She collected her things and made her way to the Glee club rehearsal, maybe that would take her thoughts off of things.

* * *

Turns out it didn't. Kurt had gone on and on about the party and when he had asked if Rachel had fun she had just nodded and given him a bright smile.

Now she was literally running to her car because she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Se topped on her tracks when she was passing Finn's car. There he was, leaning to his car talking to his friends and laughing. When he glanced up he saw her just standing there, she wondered if he could see that she was about to cry but he just looked away.

Rachel finally got control of her body and tried to calmly walk past them and to her own car which was parked a couple cars away from Finn's. The minute she got in she couldn't help herself from crying.

After she felt like she had cried all the pain she was feeling away she finally started to calm down when she heard a knock on her car's passengers seat window.

She looked up and saw Finn standing there trying to show her hand signals to open the door. She pressed the lock up, letting Finn in.

At least five minutes passed by without neither of them saying anything. She was getting slightly annoyed now, "So, what are you doing here, Finn?".

He looked up at her from his hands and gave her a small smile, "I go to school here, dont you remember?, he finally said and Rachel couldn't help the giggle escaping her lips.

"No, What are you doing here? In my car?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Ohh yeah.. I wanted to talk to you. About what happened last night..".

"Oh", was all she got out of her mouth. She turned to Finn, "What about it? I know it didn't mean anything to you. Now i'm just one of the girls who you've had sex with. I'm sure there's plenty of us", yeah she was getting slightly annoyed now.

"There is.. I know you know it, i've had a lot of sex. But last night was different, i don't quite now why but when i woke up, i felt good for once".

Now Rachel was getting highly annoyed, "Of course you felt good Finn, you had sex! Everyone feels good after that.. well expect me", she wasn't supposed to say that last part but the frustration took over her.

"Wait what, you didn't feel good? Was i that bad?" He was the one starting to panic now.

"No, You were good.. Well at least i think you were good", Now she was cursing at herself for saying that. She couldn't have just said he was good and pushed him out of the car and drove away.

He was staring at her concentrated as if trying to figure out what she was saying, His lips finally turned upwards with a goofy grin on them, "You're a virgin? I was your first?".

"I was a virgin, up until last night", the words just came out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them, now thanks to her Finn knew it meant something to her. It was her first time.

"I'm sorry", was all he said.

Now she was confused, "For what?".

"You deserve better Rachel, better than just a drunk hook up at a party with a guy you don't even know".

There it was. It had been just a hook up to him. She felt like she was about to cry when suddenly she felt Finn's lips strongly pressing on hers.

She doesn't quite now what happens next, it's all a blur really but she feels it when they move to the back of her car, she feels it when Finn takes off her clothes and she feels it when he enters her.

The pain isn't that big anymore and it's almost all pleasure and she feels so good, better than she has ever felt when she finally comes hard under him.

Finn collapses on top of her and they just lay there, in the back of her car, trying to catch their breaths.

"That was.. God you're amazing Rachel", he stays quiet for a while before continuing, "Did it hurt this time?".

"No. Well yeah maybe a bit but not as much as last night. It felt better, a lot better".

* * *

It's been two weeks since the whole car thing happened and she's now laying next to Finn on her bed, both of them panting really hard, trying to catch their breaths.

They've had sex at least 10 times in the past 14 days, she doesn't know what takes over her but when she's with Finn she cant help herself from wanting him. He's like a drug to her. If someone had told her how good sex could be, she would have started it a lot earlier.

It's actually all they do, they meet up and end up having sex. There's not much kissing involved, it's just sex. She hasn't really thought of it before but it's like they're both just using each other for sex. They may kiss a couple of times but it's never with real feelings involved.

She looks at Finn laying next to her and she knows she has feelings for him, but it seems like all she is to him is just someone who you can call if you're in the mood.

"Finn?", she ask shaking him a bit to see if he has fallen asleep.

"What?", He turns to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"In the past week.. Am i the only person you've had sex with?", She can see his eyes opening wide in shock and she sees how he thinks if he should lie to her or not.

"No..", She's about to sigh in relief before his words register in her mind.

"What? You've had sex with someone else?", She feels hurt and all she wants to do is curl in to ball and cry herself to sleep. She feels so used.

"Yeah.. You remember when i told you about Puck's party? I had one too many and you know what happened..." He looks guilty but he doesn't look like he's sorry at all which makes her feel even more hurt.

"So all i am to you is someone you use for sex when you can't get from anyone else?!" She's shouting now.

"Now, of course not! I care about you, a lot. But we never really put a label on what we are so Puck told me we're just friends with benefits...".

"Can you go?", is all she manages to say.

She feels Finn getting of the bed and hears him put his clothes on and the last noise she hears before she cries herself to sleep is the sound of their front door when Finn leaves.

* * *

**That's it for the second chapter, i hope you like this story line and please review.**


	3. You're the one for me

**Your reviews have been so nice i couldn't help myself from posting yet another chapter today, but as i said.. I'm traveling a lot this summer so my updates won't probably continue being that fast... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

It's been a month since she told Finn to leave and she hasn't heard from him ever since, of course she has seen him around school but she tries her best to avoid him. Rachel has biology next which is one of the few classes she shares with Finn.

When Rachel arrives to Biology the first thing she sees is her teacher who always smiles, it's annoying really she always has the biggest smile on her face. Rachel sits in the back of the class as far away from Finn as possible.

"Good Morning Students, Today we will be starting a new exercise in pairs. In fact, i've already put you in to groups of two or three. When i call your name you and your partner have to come and get your exercises from me and please read the instruction before you start. First up we have Puck and Santana.. Brittany and Artie.. Emily, Sandra and Artie.. Rachel and Finn.. Mike and Tina..." Rachel freezes. No There's no way she said it, she must have heard wrong.. She didn't say Rachel and Finn she couldn't have.

In the corner of her eyes Rachel sees the shock on Finn's face as he gets up to get their exercise. She quickly gets up and follows him.

"Finn. Rachel. Here's your project, you may use the lab for it", The teacher smiles as she gives them their project and the key to the lab.

Finn follows Rachel to the back of the class and through the door to the lab. They both sit down to read the instructions and fill the papers about their subject, _The World of Electricity._

"Can you borrow me a pen?" Of course Finn doesn't have a pen, he never has one. She takes one out of her pencil case and offers it to Finn. When Finn takes it from her their fingers brush against each other ever so slightly sending sparks through Rachel's spine.

"Thanks", He gives her a small smirk and that's all it takes for Rachel to throw herself at him pressing her lips firmly on his for a passionate kiss. She's glad they're alone in the labrotario and not in the class with the other students, it's just something about Finn that makes her go crazy. But when they separate for air, Rachel pulls away from him her hand flying to touch her lips.

Finn tries to lean back in to kiss her but she stops him with her hand, "I'm sorry, i don't know what took over me, I shouldn't have kissed you".

Finn just stares at her until he gets the words out of his mouth "I miss you".

"Not enough to call me or text me", she says avoiding his gaze and looking at the papers they were given.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again".

"As i don't. But i have to so can we just get on with this project so i can go back to ignoring you?", Rachel's about to pick up her pen and continue writing when Finn grabs her wrist a bit too hard for her liking.

"You kissed me, that means you don't hate me and that i still stand a change with you", Finn lets go of her arm when she whines in pain.

"Don't you get it? You hurt me. I really liked you but you didn't give a fuck about me or my feelings otherwise you wouldn't have slept with that slut!" She was starting to get angry again, why was she even bothering to have this conversation with him, he didn't deserve it.

"You never even told me you liked me!" She could see how the frustration started building in Finn's body.

"I had sex with you, numerous times! I'm not like you who can casually have sex with every girl in this school without giving a fuck, it means something to me!", No she wasn't gonna start crying again, Finn Hudson did not deserve her tears.

"Fine Rachel. If that's what you think of me Fine. Lets finish this project and i will never bother you again".

They finished the project in silence only speaking when necessary. When the class finally ended both of them went off to different directions.

* * *

Rachel was now in Glee club waiting for to arrive and when he did he didn't come alone. Next to him was walking a rather good looking boy. Rachel gave the boy a bright smile which he replied and even came to sit next to her.

He offered her his hand introducing himself "Hello gorgeous, I'm Jesse St. James".

"I'm Rachel... Rachel Berry", she shook his hand and gave him yet another bright smile.

They only had brief 15 minutes time and just talked about some Glee Club stuff and as un Rachel like as it was Rachel couldn't help glancing at Jesse every five minutes not bothering to listen to .

When they were free to leave Rachel saw Jesse sit at the Piano so she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Will you sing with me?" was all Jesse said before he started playing one of Rachel's favorite songs.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_and in my dreams i've kissed your lips a thousand times._

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello is it me you're looking for_

Jesse's voice was truly amazing and when Rachel had the chance she joined Jesse starting to sing with him.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all i ever wanted_

Their voices went perfectly together and as they kept on singing Rachel missed Finn walking past the Glee club and stopping in his tracks when he saw them. Finn was staring directly at Jesse as if he's stare could kill him or at least burn a hole through him.

* * *

As Rachel walked to her car she couldn't stop smiling, after she sang with Jesse they had skipped their last classes and stayed in the choir room talking about Broadway and pretty much everything.

When she got to her car Finn was leaning to it, Rachel's smile immediately turned into a frown. She tried to ignore Finn and just go to her car and drive off but Finn just had to open his big mouth, "So.. Are you now with that douche bag new guy?".

Rachel was taken back by that, if she didn't know any better she would've thought Finn was actually jealous, "He's not a douche bag, but it's none of your business rather i'm dating him or not which i am not".

That brought a smile to Finn's face, "Good, he's not worth of you".

"Not worth of me? And who is? You?", Finn had somehow managed to get her frustrated again already for the second time today. Who was he to tell her who was worth of her.

Now Finn had the cutest little smirk on his face and Rachel hated him for what just a small smirk from him could do to her, "Won't you just admit you like me Rach? I know i've made mistakes but i can't get you out of my mind. When i go to sleep all i think about is you, when i wake up all i think about is you, when i eat all i think about is you.." Finn was cut of by Rachel's lips attacking his.

When they finally pulled away for air Rachel opened her mouth, "No one has ever said anything like that me and to be fair.. i've thought about you quite a lot too", She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting small kisses to his lips.

"You truly are one hell of a girl Rachel Berry", Finn smirked at Rachel before pulling her in for a long, deep, meaningful kiss.

* * *

**Please review. **


	4. Finding out

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up with the biggest smile on her face, she had finally sorted out things with Finn and they had talked over skype for at least two hours the previous night. Rachel got up and did her morning exercises before showering. After she was all cleaned up she put on one of her favorite dresses, a pink old fashion dress with white polka dots and a low cut back. It was maybe a bit too short for Rachel's liking but it was still one of her favorites. For her hair she just tied it up to a messy bun.

After grabbing some breakfast to go Rachel headed to her car and drove to school.

* * *

They haven't yet had the talk about the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing with Finn but after what happened in the parking lot yesterday Rachel was sure they would have it shortly. Now all she had to worry about was telling to Kurt.

The hallway was empty when Rachel got to her locker so she decide to use the extra time before class to rearrange it, that was until she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her from behind. Her mouth crawled to a smile and she turned to face Finn. Finn's forehead was leaning against the lockers and he was gazing at Rachel with his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a while before Finn's lips finally found hers. Soon Finn had Rachel pressed against the lockers and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he kissed her passionately. Things were just about to heat off when they heard the teacher's room door open and Finn quickly placed Rachel down and she tried to smooth her dress that had ridden up back down.

"That dress of yours truly is something", Finn said with a smirk his eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought you would like it, but isn't a bit too short?", Rachel said still trying to smooth her dress down as if that would make it longer.

"It definitely is but that's exactly why i like it", Rachel let out a small chuckle before turning back to her locker to get her books for her first class.

When Rachel turned her back was exposed to Finn, "Wait... Are you not wearing a bra?".

"No Finn. My dress has a low cut back, everyone could see it", Rachel smirked at herself before turning back to Finn who was now leaning on the locker next to hers, eyeing her from toes to head.

"So without bra is better?" He said with a questioning tone, "Not that i'm complaining tho. It'll be easier for me to get you naked", Rachel just shook her head at him.

"Do you ever think about anything else but sex Finn?", Now was Finn's turn to shake his head at her.

Rachel closed her locker as the bell rang and students started to come to their lockers to get their books.

"So am i getting to see you after school tonight?" Finn asked as they walked off to the direction of Rachel's first class hand in hand.

"If you want to, I Have Glee club from 2 to 4 but after that i'm all yours".

"I'll see you at the parking lot at 4 then, i better head to class now", Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss before he hurried off.

* * *

"You know Quinn's Finn right?", Rachel looked up from her social studies book at the mention of that name. She had a free period so she had come to the library to study for her next exam.

"Of course i do Brits, but didn't they break up?" Right in front of her was sitting Santana and Brittany, they were both cheerleaders and Rachel had heard a lot of rumors about them. Not the good kind of rumors though.

"Yeah, well today morning i heard someone say that he saw Finn kissing that geek, no life Rachel Berry at her locker before class".

"Are you kidding me?! He's dating her?! He could have done so much better. From Quinn to Rachel, that's pretty low", Rachel just stared at them her mouth open in shock as the Latina and the blond went on with their conversation.

"I don't see what Quinn ever saw in him though, He wasn't even good in bed", that was the next thing the Latina said. _Of course Finn had slept with her, she was in the cheerios._

"As if you would know", The blond said.

"Don't you know? I was the one to take his big V", They both let out a giggle and Rachel quickly gathered her things and rushed off, she didn't wanna hear more of that conversation.

* * *

"So who's ready for regionals ?" Mr. Schu asked them as they arrived to the choir room. Rachel was surprised when once again Jesse sat next to her giving her a polite smile.

"So i want you Rachel to take the lead with Jesse here", Mr. Schu looked at them both as they nodded their heads and Rachel was just about to respond but Jesse was quicker, "Good choice , we actually sang a duet yesterday and it turns out our voices go more than perfectly together".

"He's telling the truth", Rachel said and gave Jesse an approving smile.

"I feel so lucky to get to sing the lead with someone as talented as you Miss Berry. What did you have in store for us Mr. Schu?" Rachel blushed.

"Why thank you Jesse, likewise".

"So, Rachel, Jesse i will let you two get to the song in a minute but in the meanwhile i want the rest of you to write us an original song".

Rachel and Jesse waited until Mr. Schu had given the instructions to everyone and came back to them with song lyrics in his hand, "I thought this would be the perfect pick", he said as he gave them the lyrics.

Rachel's smile grew bigger when she read the name of the song, "Hit it", She said to the piano man and grabbed the microphone from Mr. Schu's hand.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should have somehow realized _

_What you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way i do_

_About you now_

Rachel was staring at Jesse intensely as it his turn to sing came, He grabbed a mic from Mr. Schu as well his eyes never leaving Rachel's.

_Back beat the word is on the street _

_That the fire in your hart is out _

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt _

Rachel joined Jesse's voice now and even had to admit that they did sound pretty damn good together. To Rachel surprise Jesse took her hand before she started singing with him.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way i do_

_About you now_

* * *

When Glee club finally ends Jesse offers to walk Rachel to her car and she tells him he doesn't have to but he insist, so she lets him.

"You look smoking in that dress Rachel", Jesse says as he eyes Rachel's body. Rachel blushes but the way Jesse is looking at her makes her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you", is all she says before she starts walking to the parking lot Jesse right after her.

Jesse walks with her all the way to her car where Finn is already waiting for her and she can see the surprise in his face.

"You really didn't have to walk me here, as i said i had company waiting for me", She smiled at Finn and the glanced back to Jesse.

"Well i better get going.. Remember you're a star Rachel Barbara Berry", Rachel blushed at Jesse's comment and when she turned back to Finn, she could see how annoyed he was.

Rachel got on her tiptoes to kiss Finn but he pulled away from her, "What's wrong now? You seriously can't be jealous of Jesse, Finn".

"I'm not jealous, i just don't like it when other guys check out my girlfriend", Rachel now had the biggest smile on her face, "Why are you smiling?", Finn asked with annoyance in his tone.

"You called me your girlfriend", is all she says beaming up at him.

Now he's smiling too, "You're my girl, Rachel Berry".

* * *

They're now making out on Finn's couch in their living room because they're the only ones there and because she's his _girlfriend _and he's her _boyfriend._

Rachel is sitting on top of Finn her head tilted back, little moans escaping her lips as Finn's lip are attacking her neck. She knows she shouldn't let him but when she feels him leave a hickey on her neck she can't bring herself to make him stop. She even tilts her head back more to give him easier access.

After leaving his mark Finn's lips find Rachel's again and he kisses her deeply and passionately as his hands work their way up her sides. Rachel's arms are around Finn's neck and her hand's are gripping his hair as he finally moves his hands to her breasts slowly massaging them causing Rachel to moan in pleasure.

But before things go any farther they're interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Kurt coming in...

Kurt lets out a scream as he sees Rachel on top of Finn, his hand on her breasts.

"Can someone please explain to me what on earth is happening here?!"

* * *

**So Kurt found out... how's he gonna react now? and will Rachel bring Santana up to Finn?**

**Please review.**


	5. I don't wanna lose you now

**Thank you so much for your nice comments and reviews! I do not own Glee or anything.**

* * *

"I Can't believe this, how could you Rachel? I'm your bestfriend, we aren't supposed to have any secrets!" After Finn and Rachel had filled Kurt in about their relationship, Kurt had been somewhat shocked but he didn't seem that mad about the dating thing, just about the fact that they had kept it a secret.

"I know i'm sorry Kurt, i just didn't know how to tell you..." Rachel said from her seat at the dining room table across from Kurt.

"How about, 'Hi Kurt, me and Finn are doing it' That sounds pretty much right don't you think?".

Rachel gave Kurt a dirty look, "We're not just doing _it,_ we're actually dating. Can't you be happy for us?"

"Yeah Dude, It can't be that bad that your bestfriend is dating your brother", Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel attempting to pull her closer.

"I am happy for you. But what if you break up? who's side am i supposed to take? My own brother's or my best friend's?".

"Kurt, if we break up, i promise i won't put you in that position", Rachel said with an understanding look.

"Fine, just leave the funny business when you're around me", Kurt said before he left the kitchen leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

"Well, that went well", Finn said as he got up to go back to the living room Rachel following right after him.

"It went better than i expected yes", She said with a smile.

"Well.. since according to Kurt we're doing _it, _do you think we could just do _it..._ Like now?" Finn said with a smirk on his face, his hands wrapping around Rachel pulling her close for a kiss.

Rachel smacked Finn playfully on the chest letting a small giggle escape her lips, "Finn, Stop! You heard what Kurt said, no funny business remember?".

Finn lifted Rachel up over his shoulder causing her to squall, "Finn what are you doing? i demand you to put me down right now!"

"No way, I'm having my way with you right now", Finn said with a smirk on his face as he carried Rachel up to his room.

* * *

Rachel was laying on Finn's bed her head on his chest as he played with her hair, it was nearly 6pm and Rachel had to be home by 7pm but she was too exhausted from the mind blowing sex they had just had to get up.

"Finn..?".

"Yeah, Rach?".

"Who was your first?", That had bothered Rachel ever since she hard the two cheerleaders talking in the library and this moment finally seemed like the perfect moment to bring it up.

"I don't remember", was all he said as he continued playing with her hair.

"Everyone remembers their first Finn", Rachel said tilting her head up to see Finn's face.

"Fine.. It was Santana Lopez", Rachel tried to study Finn's face but he gave her nothing.

"How did it happen?", Rachel just couldn't contain herself, she was too curious to know.

Finn sighed before he looked down at Rachel, "I was 14 and she was one of the best friend's i had and one night she just sujected that we should do it, so when we got girlfriend's and boyfriend's we would know what we were doing.. so i simply said yes and then we just did it".

"You were 14?!", Rachel didn't even bother to try the shock in her voice.

Finn just nodded his head and continued playing with Rachel's hair. She started feeling little self conscious now, Finn had lost his virginity at the age of 14 and probably had had a lot of sex after that. When she on the other hand, had lost her virginity at the age of 16 and had only had sex with one guy and he was laying right under her right now.

"How many girls have you slept with?", Rachel asked scared to hear his response.

"What's with all these questions babe?".

"You didn't answer my question...", Rachel was starting to get anxious, yes she had heard all the rumors about Finn and his drunken hook ups but now that she was actually sleeping with him, she just needed to know.

"Is it over or under 10?", Rachel asked the curiosity getting the best of her.

"Over", was all he said like it was no big deal or anything. Rachel was shocked, but not as shocked as she thought she would be.

"Oh... Do you like.. have feelings for any of them anymore?", Rachel asked scared to find out what his answer would be.

"Well.. I Guess you will always have some sort of feelings for the person you lost your virginity to".

"So you're saying you have feelings for Santana?", Rachel asked as she got up to a sitting position, not bothering to cover herself as Finn's blanket fell off of her.

"No, i didn't mean that Rach. I care about Santana a lot but not like that", Finn would have totally enjoyed the sight of Rachel Berry sitting on his bed naked if the situation was any different but right now Rachel was looking at him with angry written all over her face and something in her eyes that he couldn't quite register.

Rachel was hurt to say at least, Finn had just revealed he had feelings for Santana and there was no way she could compete with that. Santana was this sexy Latina who all the boys in their school would've liked to tap and Rachel was just really a nobody. She wasn't sexy or beautiful like the other girls.

"I should go.. if i don't get home before 7pm my dads are gonna ground me", Rachel said as she started picking her clothes up from the floor and putting them on.

"Are you mad? You seem mad? i don't want you to leave when you're mad", Finn said as he watched Rachel get dressed.

"I'm not mad, I will see you at school on tomorrow", was all she said before she left.

* * *

The next day when Rachel got to school she went straight to the choir room for Glee club rehearsal but was surprised when she found only Jesse in there.

"Where's everybody?", Rachel asked Jesse as he turned to face her with a smile playing on his lips.

"In the auditorium rehearsing", He said approaching Rachel.

"Then why are we here?" She asked clearly confused when Jesse took her hand placing a CD on it.

"Because i wanted to give you this", Rachel looked at the CD spotting the caption on top of it _"Best of Broadway"._

"You made me a mix tape?", Rachel asked beaming up at Jesse, no one had ever made her a mix tape.

Jesse didn't say anything instead he just leaned in kissing her gently on the lips. It took a moment for Rachel to register what was happening, she was caught of guard but once she realized, she was quick to push Jesse away from her.

* * *

When Finn got to school Rachel was no where to be found and he really wanted to talk to her about their conversation last night. When the bell rang he decided to just find Rachel on the next break and head to class but when he walked past the choir room something caught his eye.

There she was.

But why was she holding that douche bag Jesse's hand?!

Finn saw Rachel beam up at Jesse and then...

Jesse bend down placing his lips on Rachel's.

Finn could feel how his heart broke to million pieces as he watched someone else that wasn't him kiss his girlfriend.

He couldn't stand the pain he felt in his heart and before he saw anything else he rushed off, deciding to skip his classes and head straight to home.

* * *

Later the same afternoon Finn heard someone knock at their door and he knew it was her. Rachel had texted him all day because she hadn't seen him at school but he had just ignored her, he didn't want to talk to her, he wasn't ready yet.

"Finn, open up. I saw your car i know you're there.. What's wrong?", He heard Rachel ask behind the door and hearing her voice felt like his heart broke all over again.

He knew she would't leave before he let her in so he did. Rachel tried to hug him but he just pulled away returning to his place on the sofa.

Rachel looked confused, "What's wrong Finn?".

"Nothing, i'm perfectly Fine. If you don't consider the fact that my girlfriend is a slut" _Okay yeah he went a bit overboard with the 'slut', _but he couldn't help himself the anger just took over him.

Rachel's mouth opened in shock and he was pretty sure he could see the tears forming in her eyes, "How dare you?! How dare you call me a slut Finn Hudson?!", he saw the way her body flinched when she said the word 'slut' but he didn't care, he was just so angry and broken.

"I saw you kissing Jesse", He said not even bothering to look up at Rachel.

"He kissed me! I didn't kiss him back, i pushed him away the minute i realized what was happening", Rachel said the tears finally making their way out her eyes.

"It looked like you were enjoying it", Finn didn't like making Rachel cry, he wanted nothing more than to take Rachel in his arms, wipe away her tears and tell her everything was gonna be fine. But he couldn't, he was too angry at her and he could feel the tears starting burn in his eyes.

"I think we should just break up"

* * *

When Finn's words registered in Rachel's mind she felt like she was about to faint, Finn was breaking up with her.

"I pushed him away Finn, i swear!", Rachel said as the tears just kept streaming down her face getting mascara everywhere.

"I don't care if you pushed him away or not, Can't you see it? All we do is fight, we're clearly not right for each other".

With every word Finn said Rachel could feel her heart breaking over and over again, she was in pain both physically and mentally, she didn't know what else to do expect run away from him and never look back.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
